Episode 296 (14th October 1963)
Plot Emily is annoyed about Ena's attitude and thinks Swindley ought to report her to the Mission committee. Ena calls into the shop for cotton and refuses to still change her mind as she wasn't consulted over the matter in the first place. Swindley rings Mr Rowlands to report her. Florrie, Albert and Martha are determined to put on a better show than the Friday Street Mission for the party. Dennis rehearses Walter relentlessly. Joe, a credit salesman, calls at No.11 for a payment on some lino purchased on HP but Elsie is out. He tempts Dennis with credit for clothes, despite his past sporadic repayment record. Dennis puts Walter off using his services. Myra asks a delighted Dennis to be the best man, saying Jerry has too much on his mind to make the decision. The residents have started to receive their invitations. Concepta looks for gloves for the occasion. Swindley returns from seeing Rowlands with the blame being heaped on him for Ena's stand and the party moved to the Friday Street Mission. Myra instructs Dennis in his duties. Jerry turns up with a cycling friend, Vincent, who he's asked to be his best man. Myra comes up with a series of reasons why Vincent wouldn't like the task. He agrees with her and Myra "asks" Dennis to do the job instead, putting Vincent off even from coming to the reception. Minnie receives her invitation, making Martha jealous. Vera Lomax calls on Ena, worried for her health with her dizzy spells, but she refuses to see a doctor. Frank is embarrassed when Joe lets slip he bought some shirts on HP. Swindley calls an emergency meeting of the party organisers and tells Ena about the new arrangements. Vera thinks her mother should have been honest with him about being unwell. Frank, Florrie, Swindley, Emily, Concepta, Martha and Minnie meet in the mission hall. They are outraged at the news, especially as some children won't receive invitations for the smaller venue. Emily stands up for Swindley and blurts out that it's Ena's fault. The angry residents leave the hall, giving Ena the cold shoulder as they go. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Myra Dickinson - Susan Jameson *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Vera Lomax - Ruth Holden *Credit Salesman - Derek Benfield *Vincent - Geoffrey Hinsliff Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Gamma Garments *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall and vestry Notes *Twenty-four years before first appearing as Don Brennan, Geoffrey Hinsliff plays Vincent. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jerry has 'best man' trouble, and the Street puts the shutters up on Ena *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,238,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes